


Sleep-Together

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire misinterprets what sharing a bed with Raven means. [Set during season 5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for amelia_seyroon @ LJ for the prompt: _forced to share a bed_

"Okay, I don't like this anymore than you d--"

"Woo-hoo!"

Raven's eyebrow twitched as Starfire cannonballed onto the bed. Traveling the world was already stressful but the Titan's vehicle breaking down and the boys squabbling over how to fix it made things even more stressful. The girls had cleared out to a nearby inn to get a peaceful night of sleep, only the inn had one room available, and of course, it only had one bed within it, no couch.

Raven wasn't exactly pleased by any of this but was too tired to really care enough to make it an issue. Starfire, on the other hand, was acting like they were having a slumber party as she bounced around the bed in excitement.

"Come friend Raven! Let us discuss the weather and fashion while we scarf down bountiful amounts of the junk food."

Considering Starfire had only brought a small overnight bag with her, Raven had no idea whatsoever where the Tamararean had got the several large bags of chips, the three bottles of various dips, the four two-liters of soda, or the mountain of chocolate now sprawled all over the bed. Smiling widely, Starfire opened up a bag of chips and squirted mustard from a comically huge bottle into the bag before digging in -- Raven didn't want to even try to figure out where the alien had been hiding that at.

"You are aware that we're here to sleep, right?" Raven asked slowly.

"Yes. This is a sleep-together, is it not?"

"Er, the term is 'sleepover', Star," Raven blushed. "And it's not quite what I had in mind when I said we would have to share a bed for the night."

"Oh?" Starfire looked slightly crestfallen for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Did you mean that you wanted to... What is the proper term? 'Roll around in the hay?'"

"What?" 

"You know, where we get naked and touch each others breasts and--"

"I know what you meant!" Raven quickly cut in, blushing more than she had a moment ago. "That's not what I meant either. I just meant we should get some sleep, in the same bed. Nothing more."

"Oh..."

Getting it now, Starfire stood from the bed and tugged the blanket sharply from the bed. When it came back down, the food had all vanished, not a bit of chocolate in sight, much to Raven's complete confusion. Also, Starfire was in pajamas now. She was never going to get use to the random things this girl did Raven decided before excusing herself to the bathroom to change her clothes. As she folded up her cape, Raven began to feel a twinge of guilt grip her as she thought of how disappointed Starfire looked just before she left. She cared for her friends, deeper than she let on, and she hated to disappoint them, within reason.

When she came out of the bathroom, Starfire was lying quietly under the blanket with her back to Raven. It wasn't likely that she was mad, it wasn't in her nature to get mad over something like disappointment, but that was it. Starfire was disappointed and Raven felt like a jerk because of it. Slipping beneath the covers, Raven laid on her back and felt the bed shift as the redhead rolled over to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Kory. It's just been kinda stressful lately."

"I know."

Silence befell the room for several moment before Raven cleared her throat. "Got any chips left?"

Smiling so brightly that Raven felt blinded for a moment, despite the dark surrounding them, Starfire bounced off the bed as the goth blindly reached out for the lamp to turn it on. When she blinked her eyes to adjust to the new light, she was surprised to find the food spread back again, this time with the food partially perched on her - including a bag of chips propped against her knee.

"How do you keep doing that?"

Starfire only giggled.

"Answer me this then: After we talk about the weather and fashion, do you want to get naked under the sheets with me?" Raven couldn't resist the grin pulling at her lips.

Launching herself onto the goth, Starfire squealed. "This is going to be the best sleep-together ever!"


End file.
